


Elevator

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Series: Alphabet [5]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: "Hey, the elevator seems to be stuck," Audrey said to Dr Glassman as she walked into his office, not noticing the man at his computer."Yes, I am aware of that, thank you Dr Lim," he replied with a sigh, "that's what James is he for," he said indicating to the man next to him."How's he going to fix it from here?" Audrey asked."He's not, he's loading up the security footage from the camera inside the elevator so that we can see if there is anyone stuck in there," he replied before looking at the screen, "and by the looks of it, Dr Melendez and Dr Browne are."
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Series: Alphabet [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718374
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> So this word came up a few times in the comments of the last fic so I definitely had to do it!
> 
> Hope you guys like it and don't forget to leave a comment with a suggestion for F.

It had been a week since that night at the bowling alley and Claire could tell that Neil was avoiding her, she wasn't sure why, whether he regretted the kiss or if something had been said to him about them. She had been working with Andrews and Morgan all week so hardly saw her attending but when she would pass him in the hall he would avoid eye contact or pretend he had to be somewhere else, so when she saw him go into the elevator she made sure she was in there too so they could talk without him walking away.

"Hey," she said, stepping through the doors just before they shut.

"Hi," Neil replied awkwardly, "I hear you've got a big surgery with Dr Andrews tomorrow."

"Yeah," Claire said, "is everything alright?" She asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" He responded.

"You've been avoiding me," she stated.

"I've not been avoiding you," he replied, Claire just gave him a look to show that she didn't believe him. He sighed "Dr Lim told me that one of the nurses saw us at the bowling alley and had assumed we were on a date."

"Well it's a good thing it was only the bowling alley that they saw us at," she replied with a grin, Neil chuckled at this.

"Yeah, otherwise the conversation I had with Lim would have been far more awkward," he smiled. Claire was about to respond when the elevator made a noise and suddenly stopped. The two surgeons looked at each other.

"That didn't sound good," Claire said.

"No kidding," Neil replied.

Audrey walked through the halls of the hospital, thinking about the patient she had and what to do about the problem with his stomach, when she got to the elevator. She pushed the button and waited, pressing it again when the doors failed to open. She looked up at the number above the door and noticed it wasn't moving. She sighed before heading through the doors that lead to the stairs.

"Hey, the elevator seems to be stuck," Audrey said to Dr Glassman as she walked into his office, not noticing the man at his computer.

"Yes, I am aware of that, thank you Dr Lim," he replied with a sigh, "that's what James is he for," he said indicating to the man next to him.

"How's he going to fix it from here?" Audrey asked.

"He's not, he's loading up the security footage from the camera inside the elevator so that we can see if there is anyone stuck in there," he replied before looking at the screen, "and by the looks of it, Dr Melendez and Dr Browne are." Audrey walked behind his desk looking at the computer screen where she could see the two surgeons deep in conversation.

"I'll call Neil and see if they're okay," she said, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"Surely someone will have noticed we're in here by now," Claire said, "it's been twenty minutes."

"I'm sure they have," Neil replied, sitting down on the floor. Claire sat down near him and sighed.

"So did Dr Lim say anything else about us being caught at the bowling alley?" She asked.

"Well she told me to not let our friendship affect our jobs," he replied.

"It won't," she replied simply, "and is it really a friendship anymore?" She asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"I don't know Claire, what happened the other night was great and I don't regret kissing you for a second," he said.

"I sense a but coming," Claire added.

"But, it's complicated, I'm still your boss and I don't want anyone thinking that you got through your residency by sleeping with me," he said, "you're an incredible surgeon, you are truly special, and that is what others should be judging you on."

"Well others don't have to know," Claire replied, "we could keep this a secret until my residency is over." Neil was about to respond when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it.

"It's Lim," he said before answering it "Hello," he said.

"Hey hope I weren't disrupting anything, you two looked like you were deep in conversation," he heard Audrey's voice through his phone. He turned to face the security camera in the corner of the small box and stuck his middle finger up. "There's no need for that Neil," she said, "Dr Glassman just witnessed you do that as well."

"How long til you guys can get us out of here?" He asked.

"Someone is now on his way to look at the elevator, we'll keep you up to date on what's happening but for now you've just gotten stay put," she said.

"Can't really do much else," he replied. Audrey laughed at this.

"Suppose you can't," she said, "well I was just calling to make sure you two were alright, now I really must go, I have a patient to attend to."

"Great," he replied, "can you do me a favour and make sure Murphy and Park don't end up killing my patient while I'm in here," he heard Claire laugh from next to him, causing him to smile, "can you also let Andrews know where Claire is."

"I'm not going to babysit your residents," she responded, "but I guess I could check up on them when I have a minute. And I was already planning on letting Andrews know about Claire."

"Thank you," Neil said before Audrey put the phone down.

"What's happening?" Claire asked.

"Someone's now looking at the elevator but they're not too sure how long we'll be in here for," he replied.

"Great," Claire groaned leaning her head on the wall behind her.

"Could be worse," he said, "there are plenty of people I wouldn't want to be stuck in an elevator with, luckily you're not one of them." Claire smiled at this.

"I guess that's one good thing," she replied.

"Although, I wouldn't be having the urge to kiss anyone else," he said, winking at Claire.

"Well," she replied, "sadly I can't help you with your urge right now, due to the camera in the corner of the room, but if you came to my apartment later for a takeaway I might be able to help you out."

"Dr Browne are you flirting with me?" He asked with a huge grin on his face.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Dr Melendez," she replied with an equally as large grin.

"I must admit a takeaway does sound good," he said, "I'll pick it up on my way to yours, how does seven sound?"

"Sounds good to me," she replied.

"They better fix this elevator soon," he said, "otherwise I may not be able to wait until seven."

Ten minutes later they found themselves free of the elevator. They both headed down the corridor to find their patients when Neil opened a closet door and pulled Claire in. Having a quick look around to make sure nobody saw, he shut the door before turning around to face Claire.

"Is there a reason we're in a closet?" She asked looking at him, he had a fire in his eyes when he looked at her that made her blush, suddenly his lips were on hers and his hands were on her waist. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The kiss was hot and passionate and they were both panting when then finally pulled away.

"I couldn't wait until tonight," he said. Claire bit her lip and Neil had to control himself so that he wouldn't get himself into a situation that would be extremely awkward to have to talk to Dr Lim about if they were caught. He sorted himself out so that he didn't look as though he'd just been making out with a resident in a closet, before kissing Claire on the cheek. "See you later," he said with a wink as he headed out of the room, leaving Claire standing there, grinning.

"Today will not go fast enough," she said to herself before heading out the door to find Andrews.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a suggestion for F!


End file.
